Judd and the Hosts/Transcript
This is the script for the short featured in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, Judd and the Hosts. Script The two hosts are taking another day off, as usual in these recent episodes. After having to listen Mew sing for a bit, someone starts knocking at the door. Mewtwo and Mew: *open door* What is it? Mewtwo: Oh, Marie. What do you want? Marie: Yeah, um... It's challenge time and Grave Clobber is hosting the challenge. So... I was wondering if you could watch Judd for me while I'm away? Mew: Hmm... Well, I don't- Mewtwo: MINE. *takes Judd* Marie: Thanks, Mewtwo. Welp, gotta go do the challenge. *leaves* Mew: *closes door* Mewtwo, why did you do that? Mewtwo: Well, I love cats. Mew: *growls* Okay... We'll take care of the cat. As long as he remembers to eat properly, and do his chores! Mewtwo: *pets Judd* 'Aaaww, who's a cute little kitty? Who's a good little kitty? Judd: '*stomach growling* Mewtwo: Hm. You sound a bit hungry, let's take you for some food. Judd: Meow. In the kitchen... Mewtwo: Okay Judd, sit here. I'm going to get you all the best kinds of foods that we have to offer, more than the slop we give those stupid contestants! *Judd leaves as Mewtwo is talking* '''I'm gonna give you the roast beef, the baked potato, and for dessert blueberry pie and ice cream, and I'm gonna give you SO many delicious treats, your mouth is gonna water when you try the waffles and- JUDD?! '''Not long after... Mew: *looking at a badge in a case* Ah, Club 33... One day I'll be joining you again. If not for the fact my dad, ARCEUS would get off his lazy BUTT, and actually take us there! Mewtwo: MEW! Mew: *lightly growls and closes case* What is it? Mewtwo: I can't find Judd! Mew: Mewtwo, it's only been one minute! How could you have lost a cat that quick? Mewtwo: I don't know, Mew... But that cat is sneaky! ...We gotta find him. Judd: *holding bags of sweets under a cliff* Meow. Mew: There he is! Mewtwo: What's he doing?! Mew: He's getting food. Mewtwo: Food? FOOD? FOOD?! You call that food?! That's sugary goodness all wrapped up in little packaging! Mew: I don't know. He seems pretty happy with it. Mewtwo: True, But I want Judd to eat healthy. Mew: Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo, since when do you care about health? Mewtwo: I don't. But in the case of that cat, I do. Judd: Meow. MRRAOW! Mewtwo: *screams and falls off of the cliff into one of the plastic bags* MMMMMMMMMMFF! MMMMMMMMMMMMFFF!! Mew: Mewtwo? Mewtwo: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! Mew: Mewtwo? Mewtwo: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! Mew: Mewtwo! Mewtwo: *struggles for a few seconds and then throws bag off* Get it... Off of me! Mew: Mewtwo. Mewtwo: What?! Mew: You're dropping marshmallows all over the floor. Mewtwo: I noticed. And now we ha- Judd: *starts eating all of the marshmallows* OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM Mewtwo: ...Okay, that takes care of that. Judd! Judd: Meow? Mewtwo: Come here, little guy. It's time to get you some actual food. Judd: Meow. *Later in the kitchen* Mewtwo: *gets some ingredients* 'Alright Judd, all this here will make you the biggest sandwich imaginable. Judd: Meow? Mewtwo: Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I know, you probably want something else like salmon or- Judd: Meow. Mewtwo: ... I don't understand you. Judd: Meow. Mew: He said he something else. Judd: Meow. Mew: Something cold. '*goes to the freezer* 'Okay, let's just see... Ribs... cheesecake... pizza... Ah, here we go! Some-! '*Judd closes the freezer on him* Mewtwo: Mew? Mew?! Mew: *fridge opens* I'M. *'freezer closes then opens* '''JUST. *'freezer closes then opens* FINE. *'freezer closes then opens* '''THANKS. '*freezer closes* Mewtwo: Ah whatever, time to make the sandwich. All you have to do is take a cup of flour and add it to the mix. *Judd drops a slice of bread on him* '... What did you put in this thing? Judd: Meow. Mewtwo: '*growls* 'Okay, let's actually add some ingredients. Start off with your meat. Ham, turkey, breast, and salami. Add your many kinds of cheese, and one two three, viola. A sandwich. Mew: '*opens the freezer* '''What? You're making him a sandwich? Why not make him a rice ball? ''*Suddenly, Mewtwo gets a flashback as a quote is mentioned in his mind: "Nothing beats a jelly-filled doughnut!"'' Mewtwo: Oh! '*shakes it off* '''Yeah. Mew: What you need to do is actually remember our culture! Mewtwo: Maybe I'm just sick of that stuff. From now on, I need to think, feel, and breathe only one food group: Sandwiches. Judd: Meow. '*drops the sandwich onto Mewtwo* Mewtwo: Ugghh... this hard work gone to waste... Mew: Maybe a sandwich wasn't your style. Judd: Meow. Mew: But I know what is. A nice... wiener. *Mewtwo snickers as he says that* 'Very funny. So, what you wanna do, is take them and wrap them in blankets, or of course you can just grill them over the stove, with the... pick. Now if only I can find the pick, that would be great. '*Judd grabs the pick behind Mew, eventually stabbing him from behind* '''Since the- WHAOHOHOHO!! '' *''regains himself* Mewtwo, did you do that?! Mewtwo: N-no! I've been right here this whole time! Mew: Don't do it again. Mewtwo, turn on the grill. Mewtwo: '*turns on the stove* '''It's a stove. Mew: Whatever. Now as I was saying... '*Judd stabs him from behind again* 'NGAAAAHH!! '*he lands on the stove, catching on fire* 'HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT '*Mewtwo snickers as Judd gets himself a hot dog while Mew repeatedly runs around on fire screaming hot all over again* Judd: *eats the hot dog* 'Ah, just like how Marie made them: Cold on the inside, spicy on the outside. I just wish Marie was a better cook. Mew: WHOAAA!! '*land in a cup full of water to cool himself* 'Ohhh yeah... '*Later* Mewtwo: Okay, so maybe instead of sandwiches and hot dogs, we should focus on cereal. That's a nice part of every balanced breakfast. Judd: Meow. Mewtwo: Alright, so, here's what you do. You pour it all out in a little bowl.' *proceeds to pour down the cereal (Honeycombs) into the bowl like so* '''And now, to get the fruit. Judd: '*sniffs the cereal* Meow. '*sniffs again and goes to eat it, then sits on the cereal* '''Meow. Mewtwo: We're almost out of fruit! How did this happen!? Mew: '*burps* Mewtwo: You ate all the fruit!? Mew: Don't blame me, it was the Snorlax! Mewtwo: *then proceeds to beat up Mew* 'YOU SON OF FRICKIN'! Mew: I'M SORRY, BUT I WAS HUNGRY! Mewtwo: I oughta mess you up right here right now! How am I supposed to gain energy without fruit and berries?! Mew: Berries aren't as good as- Mewtwo: I blame you for this! Mew: And I blame you for this! '*"I LIKE CEREAL!!" as the cereal Judd pushes off lands on Mew and Mewtwo* Mew: Gah! Honeycombs?! I hate Honeycombs! Mewtwo: *looks at Judd* 'Judd... Judd: '*goes through the cereal box as he eats it* 'Meow. '*Later* Mew: Okay, up to number four. How about some spaghetti? Judd: Meow. Mew: Oh yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Meow!" So what you do, you pour it in the pot like so. *proceeds to do so, albiet spilling some spaghetti all over* 'Mmm, I know I messed up, quit judging me. JUDD. Judd: Meow. Mew: Mewtwo! Mewtwo: Huh? Mew: Get the cat. Mewtwo: Get the cat. '*sneaks up behind Judd and tries to catch him, but Judd jumps and Mewtwo misses, landing him in the pot full of spaghetti* 'D'OOOOOHHHH!! '*Later* Mew: Mewtwo... Mewtwo: Yes? Mew: Can't we just eliminate Marie and call it a day? Mewtwo: No. Mew: WELL WHY NOT!? Mewtwo: Well, the answer is simple: we can't eliminate a contestant for these kinds of reasons. It's unjust. Besides, it's in our contracts. Mew: *growls with a hissy fit* ' Okay... new plan... we kill the cat! Mewtwo: Wh-... B.... But why? Mew: He's been causing us nothing but trouble! I mean I thought this wasn't gonna be a bad idea, but no, this one of the worst ideas you ev-- '*then sees Judd opening up the microwave with popcorn* 'Oh no... no no no no no, kitty getting a beating tonight! Judd: Meow! Mew: Nobody goes. And makes Mewcorn in mah microwave without my permission! Mewtwo: Mew, calm down-- Mew: NGAAAHH!! '*leaps at Judd* Judd: Meow! *dodges* Mew: *hits the microwave door as it closes on him, trapping him in the microwave* Judd: *turns on the popcorn setting in the microwave, cooking Mew and the popcorn as Mew screams* Mewtwo: Ah, crud! *opens the microwave door to let Mew out* 'Oh thank goodness you're okay! '*sets Mew down* 'How'd you do in there? Mew: Well... You didn't burn me to a crisp... but, YOU MADE ME GET HURT! '*attacks Mewtwo with a mallet* 'NGAH! Mewtwo: Wait, where'd you get that-- '*HIT* 'OOF! ... Ow... '*hit four more times* 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Mew: This. Is what. You get! Judd: '*opens the freezer to get some cheesecake* ' Mew: No! Not the cheesecake! Judd: Meow! Mew: NO! Not the cheesecake! Judd: Meow. Mew: THAT'S... IT... PSYCHIC! '*uses Psychic on Judd to get him away from the freezer* Judd: Meeeoooowww... *lands in an empty bowl with a spoon* Mew: There we go, perfect! The coordinates are all set for launch, captain! *with a different voice* 'Ready, captain! Mewtwo: Mew, what are you doing? Mew: Ready for liftoff in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... Mewtwo: MEW NO! Mew: 4... 3... 2... 1! '*launches Judd away via spoon* Judd: Meow. *launched away* Mew: Sayonara sucker! Hahahaha! Mewtwo: You know when Marie comes back, she's gonna kill us, right? Mew: !! ... Uh-oh... Mewtwo: Let's just hope he didn't get too far. *an explosion can be heard in the distance* Mew: Uh-oh... *they both see Judd on the robot he hijacked (in Episode 30) 'Ah Judd, thank goodness! Mewtwo: Thank goodness you're okay! Judd: Meow. Mew: How did you do it? Judd: Meow. Robot voice: Robot will now self-destruct. Mew: ... Ah, poopie. Mewtwo: Great. '*The robot explodes... Later* Marie: *knocks on the door* 'Mew? Mewtwo? I came to pick up Judd. '*opens the door* 'Well, look at that! '*Judd is playing happily with an exhausted Mew and Mewtwo* Marie: That's adorable! Judd: *still playing* Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Marie: Looks like you had a good time! Judd: Meow! Marie: Did he cause you two any trouble? Mew: ... Not at all! Marie: *chuckles a bit* 'Okie dokie. '*picks up Judd as the two leave* Mew: Tell Grave Clobber... he's hosting the elimination. Mewtwo: I... think we've learned a valuable lesson today Mew... Mew: ... And that would be? Mewtwo: Never let stray cats into the house. Mew: Right.... right... *falls over along with Mewtwo* *END* Category:Scripts Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Shorts